


Perfect Fit

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, biting kink, when you're in love but it's embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room felt like it was one-hundred degrees with Izumi’s breath fanning over his shoulder, keeping him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basketbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketbon/gifts).



> dedicated to michi, who is literally the only other ritsuizu shipper i know and who puts up with my ritsuizu rambling, i love u

Ritsu was pretty sure he was supposed to be doing something, but he couldn’t remember what.

They have a concert in five hours. The line is already past the block outside of the venue; he’d seen it on the news earlier. ‘Rookie idol group, Knights, causes traffic jam in downtown Tokyo.’ They’re supposed to gather in their rehearsal outfits in the main practice room for a last-minute session, because their dancing will never be perfect enough for their older manager to let them relax.

They were waiting for him somewhere, most likely, but Ritsu was content to lie on the cold, wooden floor of their morning dressing room.

He could hear Tsukasa’s passive-aggressive comments already in his head as he walked in late with Izumi at his side. The sound of Arashi’s half-amused, half-exasperated sigh when Ritsu had his shirt unbuttoned. 

Because if there was one thing he was absolutely certain of, it was that Izumi would be looking for him.

Rolling over, Ritsu pressed his cheek to the pillow. The ground was hard, but he was never one to complain about his sleeping arrangements, especially when it doubled as procrastination. 

He shouldn’t have to wait long. Izumi would have left already, since the practice was supposed to start ten minutes ago. Not that Ritsu was even in most of the first act, aside from the few group songs. He needed adequate time to gather his energy, and so most of his solos were in the second half of the concert, along with Izumi’s. Izumi would drag his feet across the floor to show everyone I don’t want to do this even though he probably volunteered. 

Ritsu was always being compared to a feline, as a generally grumpy and sleepy person, but Izumi was far more like one than he was. Izumi was like an ill-tempered but shockingly needy cat, graceful, all hiss and no bite. 

If any other person had skipped practice—or any arrangement involving Izumi, really—he would have grabbed them by their collar and throttled them. Ritsu knew this because it had happened to him countless time, with Izumi very explicitly telling him all the horrible things he would like to do to Ritsu after he overslept on an appointment. Any other person would be grabbing the nearest sharp object to defend themselves for when Izumi entered the room.

But not Ritsu. Ritsu wasn’t just another person to Izumi. Sometimes, Ritsu thought he knew Izumi better than he knew himself.

Stretching out lazily, Ritsu stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t hear the cling cling of Izumi’s boots against the floor, meaning he was walking around in just his socks. Which was, quite frankly, adorable. Izumi was always the cutest when he let himself go.

“Kuma-kun, I swear to god, my feet are tired and we have another seven hours of dancing tonight and the others are getting on my case, we don’t have time for this!”

Ah, Ritsu thought, a pleased shiver drawing throughout his spine and settling in his chest at hearing Izumi’s voice. There it is.

Izumi popped his head through the crack in the door, his expression immediately turning into a scowl. 

“Secchan… keep your voice down, will you…? I’m trying to sleep…” Ritsu yawned. It wasn’t necessarily a lie. He had been asleep a little over ten minutes ago, waking up slowly, content with the idea that Izumi would be there with him soon enough.

“Does it look like I give a shit?” Izumi groused, eyes narrowing. He pushed the door open fully, letting his bag drop onto the floor. Oh, Ritsu bit his tongue to stop himself from smiling. That was interesting. If Izumi was in that much of a rush, he wouldn’t have put his bag down at all. 

Izumi’s fingers edged at the hem of his shirt before he shoved them in his pockets. Ritsu watched him like a hawk, tilting his head.

“Relax,” Ritsu said easily, taking his time sitting up, shifting from his back to his elbows to leaning straight against the wall. “Come here, Secchan.”

Izumi’s glares could kill. If Ritsu didn’t already feel halfway to death most of the time when he was awake, they probably would. “No.”

“Secchan,” he whined.

“Fuck, if you haven’t noticed, Kuma-kun, we’re in a goddamn idol group. That does concerts! One of which is in less than five hours, so if you could please get of your ass for one moment and actually stand up on your own—”

Izumi’s ears were flushed, poking out from beneath the messy tufts of his grey hair. He wondered if the flush extended down to his nape, too, onto his shoulders, his chest…

Ritsu stood up. Izumi looked alarmed for a moment, before gnawing on his lower lip, still frowning.

Izumi was only a few steps away. They were alone. No one would be looking for them for another thirty minutes at least. Izumi had always been a private person. The others respected that, mostly. And, besides that, they weren’t needed enough for the first half of the practice that they’d waste a staff member to find them. 

And, most importantly, Izumi’s neck was red. 

“Okay, great. You learned how to stand up. Now, can we please just—No.”

Izumi’s hand moved like lightning from its place in his pockets to the door. He met Ritsu’s eyes straight-on, a little wide, and then—

He shut the door.

“We are not doing this here,” Izumi reiterated, as if he hadn’t just locked them into complete privacy.

Ritsu blinked, gaze trailing down over to Izumi’s neck again. “Hmmm?”

“There are cameras here, you idiot! Do you not have any sense of prioritization?”

Ritsu took a step forward, slow and careful, to see if Izumi would move away from him. He didn’t. Not that Izumi had ever truly run away before. Despite what everyone seemed to think, he knew Izumi could easily hold his own against Ritsu, and vice-versa, as much as Ritsu would’ve liked to have said otherwise about being able to make Izumi weak in the knees at will.

“I am prioritizing,” Ritsu mumbled, eyes fixed on the bob of Izumi’s adam’s apple as he exhaled sharply. He moved until they were chest-to-chest, Izumi shoved up against the wall. Izumi’s eyes were so wide and beautiful when they were focused solely on Ritsu.

“Fucking hell,” Izumi wore, nose scrunched up. He leaned his head against the frame of the door. “Fine. Fine! Hurry up, though.”

After receiving permission, Ritsu licked his lips, leaning forward until he was nosing along the curve of Izumi’s neck and down to his collarbone. He breathed in the scent of roses, Izumi’s favourite deodorant, and nuzzled against the softness of his skin, feeling the long and graceful arch of his shoulder twitch. 

Ritsu wanted to consume Izumi; to draw out all of the emotions that Izumi thought of as shameful, the ones that Izumi kept locked up.

He bit down on the point where his neck met his shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but more than enough for Izumi to feel it in his veins. 

Gasping, Izumi bit out, “you’re a goddamn sadist,” significantly shorter and more winded than his usual snarky reply. Satisfied, Ritsu dragged his tongue along the teeth-shaped pink mark forming on Izumi’s collar, blending into the rest of his reddened skin.

“Not particularly,” Ritsu answered, putting his hand over Izumi’s and guiding it to his waist. After a moment of reluctance, Izumi tightened his grip. He could feel Izumi’s fingers shifting on his sides restlessly. Ritsu rewarded him for his compliance with another bite, further up his neck, just underneath his jaw where the skin was the thinnest. 

Izumi’s breath hitched, the smallest moan escaping from his throat. His head lolled against Ritsu’s, and the taste of Izumi’s skin was sweeter than sugar.

“Kuma-kun…” Izumi whispered.

Ritsu peered up at him through his fringe. Izumi’s eyes were half-lidded, breathing coming out in short, laboured pants. 

“Hmmm? What is it…?” He asked, lifting his head. He brushed his lips over Izumi’s ear, which was still flushed, maybe even redder now, if it was possible. Ritsu couldn’t help but smile.

“You know what.”

Izumi tried to move his head away, but Ritsu can see Izumi trying to get a glimpse of his face from the corner of his eye, his lips pursed. Ritsu wished he carried around a camera so he could take pictures of all of Izumi’s cute faces that were for his eyes only. The pout was one of his favourites.

“Bossy,” Ritsu hummed. He moved as Izumi requested though, shifting so that they were face-to-face. Izumi’s lips were soft, but a little chapped from where he had been gnawing on them from anxiety. He opened his mouth easily for Ritsu’s, but he wasn’t passive. He dragged his tongue over Ritsu’s, groaning into the heat of his mouth, tilting his head and forcing their kiss harder. Ritsu was happy to let Izumi guide their movement and he lazily followed his instruction, only moving on his own to bite down on Izumi’s lip.

“Fuck,” Izumi choked out. Ritsu watched in rapt fascination as Izumi pulled back, a small line of saliva sliding over his swollen lips, his whole face scorching red.

He did that to Izumi. Ritsu had never felt more proud in his life.

Ritsu waited for the usual scathing comment that came after their every interaction, but Izumi was oddly quiet, still staring at him, lips parted slightly. Pleasantly surprised, Ritsu ran his thumb over the small cut he made on Izumi’s lower lip, then brought the droplet of blood he swiped off to his own lips, licking it off.

“You’re disgusting,” Izumi grumbled half-heartedly, quickly looking away.

Ritsu slid one knee in between Izumi’s thighs, propping him up, feeling the hardness between his legs. “I think this makes you a masochist, Secchan.” He kissed his jaw and Izumi leaned his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. Ritsu could feel the exact moment where he swallowed his moan.

When Izumi didn’t say anything again, Ritsu opened his eyes a little bigger and realized—

Izumi was baring his throat.

He also remembered, very suddenly, what he was supposed to have been doing before he had fallen asleep.

“Cute,” Ritsu mumbled against the underside of Izumi’s jaw, wasting no time in taking the gift that Izumi was offering. He dug his teeth into Izumi’s adam’s apple, listening closely to Izumi’s gasp. He squirmed against him, trying desperately not to make any real noise. 

“Shut up, we don’t—fucking—” Ritsu forced his teeth harder down and Izumi jerked back, fingers grasping harshly at the front of Ritsu’s shirt, fingers shifting wildly. “C—Come on, please—”

Ritsu lapped his tongue over the bruised skin, pulling back so he could kiss Izumi again. Chaste, brief, comforting this time. He could taste blood still, although he wasn’t sure if it was from his own lips or Izumi’s.

“Sure,” Ritsu responded easily, running one of his hands through Izumi’s hair. Izumi had a signature style of “looked like he just rolled out of bed but actually took one hour to style” and Ritsu immediately messed it up, fluffing the locks of hair between his fingers and tugging him forward gently so Izumi wouldn’t fall over.

“I hate you.” Izumi’s nose scrunched up. Ritsu smiled again, as if Izumi hadn’t just proclaimed his dislike for him out loud. He couldn’t help it. Izumi was cute.

“Sure,” Ritsu spoke again, kindly.

Izumi opened his mouth to retort but, again, bit down on his lip to keep himself quiet. Ritsu mumbled good boy into Izumi’s hair and then very, very slowly, crept his hand downwards Izumi’s body.

Despite all of Izumi’s bravado, he melted instantly under Ritsu’s touch. The moment Ritsu grazed his fingers over the bare skin of Izumi’s stomach, a quiver wracked through him like a wave, and he melted in Ritsu’s arms. 

Ritsu felt like a wanderer, like he’d been travelling for days without water, and Izumi was an oasis. Izumi’s mouth opened, and he finally moaned, his lips still kissable, wet, bitable. A few droplets of sweat rolled down Izumi’s temples as Ritsu traced over the planes of Izumi’s stomach. Izumi was so precious to him. Ritsu was determined to prove it.

He nudged his knee closer, inching apart Izumi’s thighs. The hardness of Izumi’s pants was even more evident now, straining against the thin material. Izumi whined, the sound so quiet that Ritsu almost missed it.

“Hey.” Ritsu pinched Izumi’s side. “Secchan?”

“What?” Izumi practically growled back. His voice was shaking. He sounded wrecked.

“I’m going to suck you off now.”

Izumi choked this time. Really choked. Ritsu sunk down onto his knees and the frame of the door creaks as Izumi presses his back to it, both trying to get away from Ritsu, and trying to pull him forward by tugging on a handful of his hair. Humming in appreciation, Ritsu pressed his mouth over Izumi’s clothed thigh. The desperation radiating off of Izumi was almost palpable.

“Oh,” Izumi breathed out a little too fast.

“It’s okay,” Ritsu kissed over his legs, up to his hips, lifting Izumi’s shirt so he could wet his stomach. “Let go, Izumi.”

“I’m not—” Izumi sounded dizzy with surprise from the usage of his given name. Ritsu bit down sharply and Izumi shut up immediately. 

Izumi wasn’t exceedingly insecure like many of the others Ritsu had run into at their school. He wasn’t quiet and self-deprecating; in fact, Izumi was more like a constant  
ball of fire, always burning hot-headed, a passion that only heightened around Ritsu. But Ritsu knew how much Izumi held back in everything. His feelings, his actions, his words. He wanted to be Izumi’s release. He would be happy to help. After all, Ritsu got something just as good out of it.

Izumi, of course.

Izumi moaned loudly when Ritsu kissed the front of his pants, near his crotch.

“Fuck,” Izumi swore, voice cracking. He ducked his head, covering his mouth with his free hand. Ritsu stared, amazed at the contrast between Izumi’s pale hand and his reddened face.

“It’s okay,” Ritsu said again, undoing Izumi’s belt, sliding the fabric through the loops achingly slow before promptly dropping it down to Izumi’s ankles. The wet spot on his boxers was almost endearing, in a way. He poked his tongue out from his lips and dragged it across that spot, feeling the bump of Izumi’s cock underneath his boxers.

“F—Fuck,” Izumi cried out, voice muffled and hoarse. There was nothing like having Izumi fall apart underneath him to give him an ego boost. 

He peeled Izumi’s boxers off. He wasn’t going to be as cruel as to spend another five minutes nibbling over the fabric. Izumi shivered when his skin hit the air, hips pressing upwards. Ritsu took the opportunity to slide the tip of Izumi’s cock into his mouth.

“Hah,” Izumi gasped, fisting Ritsu’s hair furiously. “Kuma—Ritsu, please, come on—”

Ritsu grinned and scraped his teeth over the shaft, tilting his head to press a kiss over the spot where he pressed down. Izumi managed to look at him long enough to appear scandalized, as if he didn’t get off on Ritsu biting him in the first place. His pupils were blown wide, dilated, out of it. 

“Say it again,” Ritsu demanded as he slipped Izumi’s cock back into his mouth, properly this time. He curled his lips over his teeth, granting Izumi to slow, smooth slide of his mouth. He sucked him down further and further. Watching, listening, as Izumi’s hips bucked, pushing himself further down Ritsu’s throat, finally.

With Izumi, it was the little victories that Ritsu enjoyed the most.

He let Izumi tug on his hair and press deep into his throat until Ritsu was choking. He swallowed as much as resistance as he could, because Izumi was finally letting go, practically sobbing when Ritsu hollowed his cheeks. Izumi whined, a pitiful noise that went straight to Ritsu’s resolve.

“Ri… Ritsu…” Izumi sounded just as debauched as he looked, with his hair sticking to his sweat-soaked cheeks and the smear of blood just below his lips. “Please, please, please, please—”

Ritsu would gladly run to the ends of the earth if it meant he could hear Izumi begging like that. Pulling back for air so he could dig his teeth into Izumi’s thigh took comparatively little effort with all the reward. Izumi’s knees buckled and Ritsu tried to catch him, but he sunk down the wall, landing on his bottom, his head knocking against the wall. 

Izumi blinked a few times, looking at Ritsu on eye-level, clearly trying to gather his thoughts.

And then Ritsu laughed—Izumi just looked so confused. Izumi rolled his eyes, but the edges of his lips quirked into a smile. That one smile meant more to him than Izumi would ever know.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Ritsu scolded lightly, grabbing both of Izumi’s knees to spread them apart again. 

“Because I was totally trying to fall over. Obviously. It was all on purpose, so you would catch me, not that you even did, asshole.”

Ritsu chuckled, quieting him by slipping his fingers into Izumi’s mouth. Izumi made a small, surprised noise from behind them, but didn’t bite down. Ritsu traced over Izumi’s teeth, over the ridges of and the coarse padding of his tongue. Izumi’s eyebrows knotted together, breathing slow, carefully controlled, unsteady.

“You never know when to be quiet, Secchan,” Ritsu teased, but there’s no meaning behind the words. They both knew he adored Izumi’s voice.

Izumi groaned, thrusting his hips, and Ritsu could feel the noise underneath his fingers. He slowly extracted them from Izumi’s mouth, swiping up that bit of blood that was caught on his chin. 

“Not, haaah—Not as much as you do—” Izumi broke off, gasping.

“So needy,” Ritsu cooed, grinning at him. He curled his fingers over Izumi and tugged, and this time it was wetter, hotter, the spit on his hand providing just the right mix of slip and friction. 

Izumi fell against him, tucking his face into the curve of Ritsu’s shoulder, slowly rocking his hips into Ritsu’s grasp. Ritsu shifted so that he could kiss Izumi’s temple just as he tightened his grip, squeezing out beads of pre-cum that dribbled over his length and onto Ritsu’s hand. Izumi cried out, lost for words, his lips open and moving but no sounds other than Ah and Ritsu ritsu ritsu coming out.

The room felt like it was one-hundred degrees with Izumi’s breath fanning over his shoulder, keeping him warm.

“Secchan,” he called softly. Izumi buried his face further against Ritsu, straining to keep still. “Izumi…”

“God, just—Ah,” Izumi bit his lip, tilting his head up. There were actual tears at the corner of his eyes. He shoved himself into Ritsu’s hand, fucking the curve of his palm, and god, the noises he made—Ritsu brushed his thumb over the top, pressing down on where he was leaking, and the sound Izumi made was absolutely broken.

He ran his hand over Izumi’s back, drawing lazy circles downwards until he reached the curve of Izumi’s ass.

“Fuck, R—Ritsu, I—Please, I’m going to—Haaaah—”

He nuzzled his cheek against Izumi’s and kissed him again, whispering it’s okay against his lips as he slipped his fingers in between Izumi’s cheeks. He wasn’t going to do anything, never intended to, but the mere thought sends Izumi shattering. He shoots over Ritsu’s hand, their thighs, his stomach, the floor, uncontrolled and wild until he’s left as a panting mess.

Boneless and limp in Ritsu’s arms, he kissed Ritsu’s neck, just barely.

Ritsu retracted his hand, not wanting to overstimulate him. Izumi’s recovery time had always been on the long side. Izumi was already debauched; there wasn’t much he could do in their present situation that would further that.

Izumi wrapped his arms around Ritsu’s waist shakily, peeking upwards to meet his gaze. The tips of his ears were still red; but now, Ritsu’s matched too.

“Was that to Secchan’s ridiculously high standards…?”

Izumi huffed. “Shut up, Ri—Kuma-kun,” he grumbled. “Be quiet while I…”

Ritsu tilted Izumi’s face up, two fingers on his jaw guiding him so that their lips were barely a centimeter apart. He could feel every one of Izumi’s twitches as he breathed.

“Ah... did Secchan forget already…? We have a concert to go to, don’t we…?” Ritsu kissed him square on the mouth, then carefully pulled himself away from Izumi’s grasp. For a moment, Izumi’s eyes were huge and vulnerable, lurking with confusion. 

Izumi was almost always the one to pull away first.

But the look was gone after another moment. He adverted his gaze and Ritsu smiled, even if Izumi couldn’t see it. 

Ritsu used the bottom half of his shirt to clean up the mess they made on the floor. He wanted to lick it, to taste the flavour of Izumi on his tongue, but he’d rather not have Izumi give him the cold shoulder later from embarrassment.

“Fine,” Izumi mumbled, obviously dissatisfied. 

Ritsu always gave Izumi privacy after sex. He stared at the wall and thought about schoolwork to lose his hard-on, while Izumi pulled on his pants and fixed his hair in the mirror. Even more than the discomfort of losing an erection, the stretch of time after the afterglow wore off was always the most awkward for them—at least, for Izumi. But Ritsu wasn’t going to pressure Izumi into talking about his feelings. He was contented already with what they had. 

“Later, maybe,” Ritsu spoke up.

Izumi grabbed Ritsu’s wrist and turned him around, kissing him. So, in Izumi-speak, that was at least a maybe and more than likely a yes. Not that it would realistically happen, after a concert. They’ll be far too exhausted, but even just the idea of snuggling up to Izumi and falling asleep beside him is more than good enough.

After Izumi spent another three minutes away willing the blush away from his face, they left.

Izumi was significantly less difficult than normal at their last-minute practice, even as the others berated them for being late. Again. He sent Ritsu small, sparing glances out of the corner of his eyes when he thought Ritsu wasn’t looking, but they were painfully obvious.

Ritsu had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling whenever he caught him.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment / kudos / bookmark if you liked it!! i would love to hear what people think! thank you so much for reading!


End file.
